1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a textile and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric heating textile and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Textile is not only used as clothing material, but also used in other fields. Electric heating textile such as electric blanket is one of the applications of the textile.
In addition to electric blanket, the electric heating textile can be used as an electric heater. Compared to conventional electric heater, the electric heating textile with flexible characteristic can be used as a non-flat surface heater, and is capable of wrapping around an object to be heated when carrying out the heating process. However, due to the structural limitation, the maximum temperature that conventional electric heating textiles can reach is only about 60° C. The application of the conventional electric heating textiles is limited by its low heating temperature. Therefore, it is necessary to develop an electric heating textile capable of providing high temperature performance.